


Turn Back Time

by InstantMix5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood, F/F, F/M, First Chapter might be boring?, Flashbacks, M/M, Might be short to make way for sequel, Might have smut, Snape Past, Stick through this, This is going to be cute, teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstantMix5/pseuds/InstantMix5
Summary: Severus was always in love with Lily Evans, and he never gave that a second thought until Samantha Kahl comes back.





	

"You look familiar to me..." A deep voice catches the attention of the woman. She spins in her spot, startled by the sudden conversation.

"Oh, S-Professor! Lovely to meet you! I've heard a lot about you from Headmaster Dumbledore! You teach Potions, correct?" She makes casual conversation with the dark haired man to avoid the first topic he offered to her.

"Yes, I am. What is your name?" The tall Professor continues to press for answers, answers she isn't willing to give. "What are you teaching?"

"I'm the new herbology Professor! It was nice to meet you but I must be going, excuse me." The female Professor makes her way through the Great Hall, becoming lost in the sea of students, as she is the same height as many of them. 

The black clad Potions Master is left to watch her deep grey cloak disappear into the chaos of the first meal. Hogwarts students scurry about, anxious to explore, or return to their dormitories to rest before tomorrow's classes. Severus' mind wanders his entire trip down to the dungeons of the castle. He slips into his quarters, struggling to place a name with the so familiar face. He changes into night clothes and slips into a dream filled with memories. Memories that remind the Professor of why he remembers her face.

**Dream**

Laughter surrounds me, daunting and utterly humiliating. But most obnoxious of all the laughs around him is the loud, high pitched, steady laugh of James Potter. He continues to laugh, pointing at me. The dripping of green slime over my pristine robes seems to only fuel his amusement. My fingers twitch, reflexively searching for my wand, or at least something to beat Potter to a pulp with, but my eyes land on something else. Someone else.

A green eyes girl strides to Potter's side, her moves as graceful as a doe. Her soft green eyes scan my drenched frame before whispering to a smirking Potter. Potter acknowledges what Lily whispers, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her away. Black, Pettigrew, and Lupin trail behind the "perfect couple". Lily glances back at me, apology and sincerity written on her beautiful features, but she turns back to her cruel lover.

The group of giggling bystanders disband to go about their own business, leaving me alone in the courtyard to dry. Indignant, I swat at the goo that drips from my robes to remove as much of it as I can. I shake it from my hair before falling to the warm grass to collect my forgotten books. As I place them into a pile, I become aware of someone helping me pick up the fallen papers and textbooks. 

Samantha Kahl, curly brown hair framing her perpetually red, freckled face and thick framed glasses. Samantha offers me a small smile as she piled the books for me. When my things are gathered, we both stand. 

"Thank you, Samantha." I smile to her before trying to slip away to the building.

"You're welcome, Severus! I was just on my way to the library when I saw you! Are you alright?" She asks, concerned.

"Yes- well... I'm fine now. Thank you, I appreciate it." I begin to walk to the Slytherin dormitories, plucking more slime from my robes.

"Remember, Severus, I'll always be here for you! Don't forget that!" She calls after me.

**Dream End**

The black-haired professor wakes from his deep sleep, heart jump starting his actions as he realizes he overslept. The man buzzes through his quarters, pulling on his daily black robes. His fingers brush through his black hair on his way out, tucking his wand into its place in his sleeve. 

"Sit down, class." The grouchy professor slams his way into the dark classroom, the students finding silence in a matter of seconds. The few children standing around the room fly into seats in record time. He begins to drone on about a potion the course dictates he teach the bored, careless students about. As he drags on, his mind wanders to other thoughts. He has a dream last night, something meaningful that he should have remembered. All well, he thinks. I should be focused on that new Professor. Who is she?

The scary Potions Master started his first day of school like he always did: with attitude and obvious distaste for teaching his students and being alive at all. Meanwhile, the new yet so familiar professor started her day different.


End file.
